


The Wings of Warmth

by enchantedlightningwrites



Series: Enchant's Sambucky Bingo 2k19 Fics [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Sambucky Bingo 2019, and are snowstormed together, different hugs, err snowed in together, lots of hugs, very tiny angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedlightningwrites/pseuds/enchantedlightningwrites
Summary: Sam and Bucky share five different kinds of embraces, in five different scenes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Enchant's Sambucky Bingo 2k19 Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690249
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63
Collections: Sambucky Bingo





	The Wings of Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm a SAP for hugs, k? This is for my square: Hugs. Warning: For fluff overload and two fools who have it BAD for each other.

# HUG #1

The tech flung across the sky and burst into different colors. The two of them were falling with their parachutes flowing into the wind. They reached the location of their base, gradually landing on the ground.

The mission turned out to be a success as they saved the day and city, once more.

Sam’s feet hit the path, and Bucky proceeded him.

They shrugged their backpacks off and Bucky ambled over to Sam, who laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Good job, Barnes,” Sam murmured, patting his back. “We did good.”

Bucky took in some breath. “Yeah, thanks. You too.”

“You guys almost got f**ked, back there,” Macey reminded with a wince. “Thank the Gods, neither of you are goners.”

With a furrow of his brows, Bucky’s lips drooped. Sam’s touch lingered over his entire body as if in a hug. Shutting his eyes tight, he slipped his arms around Sam’s waist, making the phantom hug into a reality.

Sam stayed still. So, so still as if he might break if Bucky hugged him, harder. Sam dropped his head on his shoulders, his fingertips grazing on his hair. They stood there, side by side, and his breathing steadied.

It’s not as if, he _never_ hugged before. He hugged Steve a lot, when they were kids in their teens and adulthood before his fall. He loved embracing his ma, every night, before he got to bed. And it wasn’t as if he didn’t hug Sam with pure mischief, a few months ago after winning a silly bet against Natasha and Tony.

But this was very different and intimate in a level, Bucky had yet to understand.

When they slowly and awkwardly let go, Bucky plastered a breezy grin.

“You weren’t bad yourself, Cap,” Bucky replied, trying to meet his eyes. “We made it, together.”

 _Together._ The word lingered on his tongue, and it echoed in his mind. Vainly, he tried seeking for any effect on Sam’s expression, posture. Sam shook his head, another smile tugging at his lips.

Before he could say something, Macey pointed at the base.

Macey skipped in the cobble-stoned path. “C’mon Cap and Soldier. Let’s bring you guys in for a well-earned drink! I’m sure Kam prepared some booze.”

“Great idea,” Sam said, sounding unaffected by their hug.

Bucky expected some relief to calm him. Instead, flat dismay climbed up into his throat. He should be okay. It was not like, he could be more to Sam. Who was he, anyway, to want those kind of. . .

Oh no. His knees slightly gave way as his lips parted.

His pulse jumped through his breath, his lungs, his veins and his heart, with a realization that crashed through his very being.

“Hey, wait up!” Bucky yelled, catching up with him. He forced a shut down at his stupid feelings, not in the mood to deal with it. “I need a drink, too, ya know!”

Pushing all the carefree feeling in his voice, Bucky hoped that Sam didn’t notice or think that a change slipped into their dynamic.

A change, he wasn’t sure that he could handle.

# HUG #2

“How do you even use those power-ups, well?” Steve asked, his fingers fumbling over the controller. He gasped, when a fruit blocked his way. “Sam! Don’t do that!”

“Sorry,” Sam said, not unapologetic. “And Nat’s moving past us.”

“That’s because the three of you, keep on trying to dodge the barrels,” Nat replied suavely, while spilling juice on the road. “Oh, there goes your wheels, Barnes.”

Bucky groaned, smashing his thumb on the joystick. “Keep up with your trash talk, Romanoff.”

Nat’s lips twitched into a cheeky smirk.

“Russian edition.”

Bucky snapped his head towards her with a scowl.

“Don’t you dare!”

Nat held her head high. “Я собираюсь убить тебя своим грибом!”

“О, да!? Я уверен, что соберу эти монеты раньше тебя!” Bucky replied, pushing the joystick to the right.

Bucky’s character, Inkling Boy, drove past Sam and Nat, only neck-and-neck to Steve. The former Cap arched a brow, glancing at his friend.

“Alright, Buck, just take it easy,” Steve told him casually. He seemed to be concentrating between the spectacle in the lava lamp and the television screen.

Sam couldn’t decide, which object could have interested him more.

Bucky grimaced at Steve, before racing towards the coins. Slowly, Steve tried getting his Toad to the other coins, only for Bucky to launch his cart off the ramp. He activated the parachute, gliding across the distance, and landed on the ground.

His cart whooshed past the finish line, then the score board popped on the split screen. It ranked “Inkling Boy” on the first place, with “Toad” the second, “Mushroom (Nat)” the forth, and Sam’s Luigi the fifth.

Honestly, he didn’t care that he lost. He kept on focusing on Bucky as he played with the mischievous glint in his eyes and somewhat smug grin. It was a weirdly attractive combo.

“I won!” Bucky cheered, jumping up from his seat. “Beat it, Steve!”

Steve crinkled the space in his forehead, just as Sam rose from the couch. He searched for Bucky’s hand and pulled it towards him.

“Proud of ya, Barnes,” Sam said, putting a hand on his back for a quick pat.

Bucky clasped his hand, slowly bumping their bodies together. The movement slammed heavy awareness into Sam when he rested his gaze on their joint hands. Their fingers slowly dispersed with Bucky’s fingers slipping free.

“Thanks, Wilson,” Bucky replied, winking.

For a moment, he resembled the man that Steve spoke with a fond memory. The man before the train fall or Winter Soldier days, and his recent haircut made it even more so.

Sam brushed it off, placing a playful grin on his face.

“Should we invite the others, so that I can crush them?” Natasha asked, sounding amused and smug. “I can’t wait for Thor to get side-tracked by a banana peel.”

“No, Nat, no.” Sam groaned. “Remember the Uno reverse you pulled? He’d be dramatic as he was in that game.”

Nat furrowed her brows, raising a finger. “For the record, blame Tony for arranging and fixing our cards during that game. I’ll let Bruce shuffle the cards, next time.”

“Thankfully, he didn’t Hulk up during Mario Cart,” Steve added, almost ruefully. “I’m still not over what I did to him.”

Bucky set his controller on the couch cushion, while casting his attention across the counter.

“Please keep the game on pause before the next level,” Bucky requested. “I’ll just take a water break.”

“Too bad,” Nat whispered, and pressed the button. The other two players whined as she got ahead of the tournament and left them behind.

# HUG # 3

The hot sun scorched his skin as sweat broke out from his forehead. Bucky applied the tanning cream, way too many times.

He was making a fool of himself, not knowing how to do it right.

 _Come on, Sam,_ he thought, watching him talk to their latest suspect. He stood on the boardwalk in a tank top and knee-length beach shorts. For Sam, the sun didn’t burn him, it let him glow in its light.

While Bucky, probably, looked like a baked turkey.

Frustrated, he removed the cover of the water bottle and spilled it over the sunscreen. He wiped it off with the bundles of tissues. He couldn’t use the towel, since he was laying on it. He shook his hair and stood up, to dry himself.

A couple of people were ogling him, and he didn’t appreciate it. Sam and him were acting as an engaged couple —their boss often made them do it—, and being his loving, if not nagging fiancé, he wanted them to tell those people to back off.

Sudden relief enveloped him when Sam shook the lady’s hand. He turned around in his direction, plastering a wide, cheesy smile.

Bucky’s knees buckled a little. Were they. . . going to be one of those couples, who were going to _run_ into each other’s arms like in those cartoons, where they skipped towards each other in a place with beautiful surroundings?

Highly likely. Bucky forced his feet to move, slowly curving his lips into a small smile.

Sam jumped on the sandy ground, racing towards him. Bucky yelped when Sam wrapped his arms around him and scooped him off his feet.

“Hey, baby!” Sam crooned, pulling him down a little. “You miss me?”

Bucky struggled for words, his mind scrambled at the moment.

However, he managed to say, “Sure did, doll.”

Sam remained smiling until he put him on the ground.

He leaned forward, his lips brushing his ears.

“’Doll’? Are you serious?” Sam asked, sounding aghast. “It’s ‘doll’, this time?”

“I’ve gotten real tired of ‘honey’,” Bucky answered, patting his flat stomach. “Wanna buy some ice cream? Summer’s way too f**king hot.”

Sam slid an amused glance his way. “Is Summer way too hot or is Bucky Barnes spreading all this heat?”

Bucky hated the blush spreading across his cheeks, and ducked his head away from him.

“Shut up,” he mumbled, his voice strained with shyness. “Go get me that ice cream!”

“Kay, babe.” Sam spoke sweetly, the sun being reflected in his brown eyes.

 _If anything, Sam’s the one generating this heat,_ his brain purred, vibrating it across his thoughts. He wanted to smack his head.

The folks watching him earlier, backed away. Few of them casted wistful glances to them, exposing their envy. Sam linked their hands together, and Bucky tried blaming the weather for his tomato-crimson face.

It just _had_ to be the weather, right? Stirring up these feelings, at this time?

Hiding his face in Sam’s shoulder, Bucky sought for his merciful warmth. He nuzzled against his forearm, sighing quietly. Sam didn’t seem to mind, he thought, with some relief.

“You got any change?” Sam asked and his lifted his head. He saw the ruefulness etched in his expression. “The ice cream’s around three bucks, and I got a fifty dollar bill.”

Bucky scrunched his face, lightly smacking his arm. “Try to check next time. _Doll._ ”

# HUG # 4

The steel door has yet to open, remaining locked on the mountainous exterior.

There was a crash in the mines and Sam had made it out, first. He pulled down his goggles, his stomach twisting. _Come on, come on, come on._

It was not that he underestimated his partner. It was that he didn’t seem quick enough while making his escape. He hoped, no rock had dropped on him. It would drag his current fast, pounding heart into the deep sea.

Sam’s breathing grew harder, his body slightly trembling. He paced around the small path, waiting for Bucky. Who grew more precious to him, every single day.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried preventing tears from flowing.

They had so many missions, where one of them wouldn’t have survived. Missions with far worse dangers and risks. But this _felt_ different. In a way, he couldn’t explain, even with reason or emotions. He didn’t want to return to the base, by himself. No, he couldn’t. The unbearable pain, he might carry, could crush him. The pain of losing Bucky... no, he didn’t imagine it. No f**king way.

Five minutes slipped. He threaded his hands into his hair, close to digging his nails on his skull. He didn’t want to answer his superiors, if they had called. He didn’t want Riley to happen, all over again. He didn’t want anything to hurt Bucky. Or take away his life.

His eyes fluttered open, letting the metallic entrance enter his sight. Behind it, a loud _bang_ slammed into the door, kicking it down. The small smoke erupted from the mines, as someone stepped out at the view. Hoarse pants fell from his mouth.

Bucky moved down into the hard ground, pressing a hand on his chest. He bent down, taking in a deep breath.

“Whew,” Bucky murmured, as if grasping for air. “I made it. I made it. I _made it.”_

And then, Sam’s heart began flying with a peaceful relief. It felt like he was given wings, being carried up into the air.

Bucky ambled towards his way, a broken smile tugging at his lips.

“Bucky!” Sam cheered, tears blurring his vision and rolling down his cheeks. “You’re still alive! Damn it, I thought you’d be gone!”

The other man twitched his lips into a smirk, probably getting his good mood back.

“Wilson! You look way better than I do.” Bucky gestured at him, before gesturing at the soot marking his face. “You seem to walk out of heaven, while I crawled up from hell.”

Sam burst into a rambunctious laugh, his mood being lifted by this razz between them. They stood so close, almost brushing their chests. Sam sighed, trying to adjust his breathing level. He briefly shut his eyes, feeling Bucky’s presence.

The smell of the smoke slightly disturbed him, but he didn’t mind. When he opened his eyes again, he found Bucky’s cool, blue eyes brimming with affection.

Gently yet slowly, Sam wrapped an arm around his waist. He drew him closer, letting Bucky’s head fall on his shoulder. Bucky kept his arms around him, and his hand moved up and down over his back. Sam repeated it in a down and up motion.

He revelled and cherished the moment, where actions filled the void that words couldn’t.

_You’re here, you’re safe. I’m glad you’re alive with me, you’re mean so much. I lo..._

Something crumbled and stopped his train of thoughts. The pebbles tumbled over the door in a cluster. Sam and Bucky blinked at it, slowly stepping back from their embrace.

“Uh, we should get outta here,” Sam suggested, setting a foot forward.

Bucky nodded, scrunching his face. “Yeah. We definitely should.”

# HUG # 5

“This cold is going to get in the way of our mission,” Bucky mumbled, slightly shivering.

“There ain’t a chance, the weather will get better,” Sam informed, scrolling down his phone. He groaned, tossing it at the corner of the sofa. “Looks like we’ll be snowed in, together.”

Snowflakes, big and so pale, slowly fell from the grey sky. It twirled along the fast current of the wind, coating and resting over the surface of the cars, roads, buildings, and plants. When he stepped back, he saw it heavily covered most of the area.

Great. If that was how fast the snow would be, there would be no chance of searching for their latest alibi.

And the air conditioning inside didn’t give much help, either.

His teeth were chattering and he crossed his arms tightly. From this view, Wilson seemed to be at ease or was just good at faking it. He didn’t seem to be affected from the freezing temperature, just settling deeper into the Lawson couch.

Walking towards the kitchen, Bucky decided to make warm drinks. He took the container with chocolate powder from the cabinets. He snagged a small bag of marshmallows from the counter, glad that Emerick got these for them.

With the boiler, heated and ready, he placed two ceramic mugs below it. He placed two spoons of chocolate onto each mug, along with a small pinch of sugar. He poured the steaming water onto the spaces, until it reached a few inches under the top.

He dipped in five marshmallows, and when he finished, he set the two mugs on a steel tray.

Bucky carried the hot chocolates towards the coffee table. He laid it down, carefully. Wilson’s eyes popped wide at the sight of it.

“Ah, you’ve made some hot cocoa, Buck?” Sam asked, his voice filtered through harmless teasing. His eyes twinkled. “The weather must be this bad for you, ha?”

“It’s cold as f**k, and I have a low tolerance for it,” Bucky mumbled as he occupied the corner of the couch. “Back in the forties when winter showed up, my ma and I often make hot chocolate to save ourselves from the cold.”

“Aww, that’s sweet,” Sam replied, sounding honestly touched. “I guess, it’s a tradition for you?”

Bucky picked up his mug, blowing it. “Something like that.”

“Cheers to that.”

Sam lifted his mug, and Bucky lightly clinked in a toast. They drenched the delicious and warm drinks, and they made small sounds of satisfaction. They returned the mugs onto the tray, then Sam leaned his head onto the arm of the couch.

Bucky slowly rose up from his seat.

“Do you want a blanket?” He asked gently. “I know, you may not feel that cold…”

“Yeah, sure,” Sam answered, his mouth broadening into a grin. “Hey, Bucky, you’re lookin’ all goose-bumped and freezing. Maybe we could… huddle, to warm you up?”

The thoughtful suggestion warmed his cheeks, and Bucky nodded. Without another spare word or glance, he went to the bedroom. He carried the quilt-like duvet off the pristine mattress, and dragged it on the floor.

Sam’s expression brightened with amusement while Bucky brought the blanket over to him.

He carried it and dropped it in the lower portion of Sam’s body. His mind tried making mental gymnastics of how they could possibly share the couch, but he shoved the thought away. He climbed up the sofa, crawling towards to Sam.

“Hi,” Bucky murmured, pulling the blanket above them.

“Hi,” Sam murmured back, giving a kind smile. He spread his arms out. “Come to warmth, Buck. Come to warmth.”

Bucky laughed, shaking his head at him. He laid his head across his chest, hearing a steady and fast heartbeat. _Hmm, I do these things to you, too?_

He sighed, draping the comforter over them, and slipped his arms around Sam. A hand rested at his head, gently massaging him. Bucky snuggled for more warmth, his chin resting at Sam’s shoulder.

“This is nice.” Sam sounded surprised and sleepy. “So, so nice.”

“Am I crushing you?” Bucky winced immediately. It might have ruined the mood.

Sam shook his head. “Nah. You’re comfy, alright. To be honest, I need the huddling, too.”

Bucky gave him a little smile and sighed. He closed his eyes at the comforting sensation, with Sam’s arms wrapped around his waist.

It seemed that the two of them fell asleep, after bringing each close in a warm hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Yandex for the translation and for @27dis for mentioning it in their fic!
> 
> "Я собираюсь убить тебя своим грибом!” - "I'm going to take you down with my mushroom!”
> 
> "О, да!? Я уверен, что соберу эти монеты раньше тебя!” - "Oh, yeah!? I'm sure I'll collect these coins before you do!”
> 
> Ramble to me @enchanted-lightning-aes, at tumblr!


End file.
